Saw 3D (2010)
A flashback shows that after he escaped the bathroom, Lawrence Gordon found a steam pipe which he used to cauterize his leg. In the present, Brad and Ryan awaken in a metropolitan storefront window in front of a growing crowd of people. Both men are bound at the wrists to a worktable in front of a buzz saw, and Dina, their mutual lover, is suspended above a third saw. Jigsaw's puppet informs the men that someone must die in one minute, and after a brief fight during which Brad is cut by the saw, they realize Dina's betrayal and allow the saw to bisect her. Having seen Mark Hoffman survive the reverse bear trap Jill Tuck goes to Matt Gibson, an internal affairs detective at Hoffman's precinct, and incriminates Hoffman as the accomplice in exchange for protection and immunity from prosecution. Meanwhile, Hoffman abducts four racist skinheads - Dan, Evan, Jake, and Kara - and sets them in a junkyard trap, that kills all of them. Hoffman leaves the reverse bear trap at the scene to incriminate Jill, who Gibson puts in protective custody. After a gathering of past game survivors takes place, including Lawrence and several others, Hoffman abducts Bobby Dagen, a self-help guru who achieved fame and fortune by falsifying a story of his own survival, and brings him to an abandoned insane asylum. Hoffman also sends videos to Gibson, offering cryptic clues to his location and promising to end the game if Jill is given to him. Dagen awakens in a cage and is informed by videotape that his wife Joyce was also kidnapped, and will die if he doesn't save her within sixty minutes. After escaping the cage, which dangles over a floor of spikes, Dagen begins looking for Joyce. Along the way, he finds Nina, his publicist; Suzanne, his lawyer; and Cale, his closest friend and co-conspirator. All three are in separate traps representing the three wise monkeys and are killed despite his efforts to save them. Gibson eventually discovers the asylum's location and sends a SWAT team, who are all sealed in another room and killed by toxic gas. Simultaneously, he and two of his men infiltrate Hoffman's command center, located in the junkyard. He finds one of the skinhead corpses in front of the monitors and realizes that Hoffman hacked into the police security system and infiltrated police headquarters in a body bag, but an automatic gun turret rises and kills Gibson and his men before he can warn them. After removing his upper wisdom teeth to retrieve the combination to a security door, Dagen finds Joyce, who is chained at the neck to a steel platform. To save her, he is forced to reenact the trap he claimed to survive: he must drive two hooks through his pectoral muscles and hoist himself up to deactivate Joyce's trap. He fails when the hooks rip through his flesh, and a brazen bull capsule closes around Joyce and incinerates her. Meanwhile, Hoffman kills the coroner and every officer between him and Jill. He knocks her out after a brief struggle and straps her to a chair, then secures the original reverse bear trap to her head, killing her. Hoffman destroys his workshop and prepares to leave town, but is attacked and abducted by three pig-masked figures, the leader revealing himself as Lawrence. Flashbacks reveal that John Kramer found Lawrence unconscious by the steam pipe and nursed him to health, and Lawrence assisted John in secret ever since. A package delivered to him at the hospital by Jill contained instructions from John to watch over her and to take action if anything happened to her. To this end, Lawrence brings Hoffman to the abandoned bathroom and shackles him by the ankle to a pipe. He throws the hacksaw he used to cut off his own foot out of the bathroom, and then turns off the lights and seals the door, leaving Hoffman to die.